He Had It Coming
by ILoveThemAllEqually
Summary: There is no Storybrooke. Emma is a thief and she has decided to teach a lesson to these loud pirates, especially to Captain Hook. But this might be the beginning of a new adventure. Rated T for now...
1. He asked for it

**A/N:** I just had to write and let my Captain Swan feelings be free.

* * *

Emma, with her cape and hood on, was casually sat at the bar enjoying her drink when a bunch of pirates entered the bar. Normally she wouldn't pay too much attention to them, and just drink her beer quietly, but the pirates didn't seem to be familiar with that term.

"Who's the greatest Captain in the land, lads?" Asked a man.

"CAPTAIN HOOK!" Answered what appeared to be the captain's crew.

"That's right! Now let's celebrate!" Yelled the captain.

Emma didn't like noisy atmosphere, she'd rather drink alone with her thoughts. But tonight was not going to be a quiet one. The pirates were now drinking loudly –and how the hell was that even possible? Bloody pirates…- and shouting the "wonderful" stories of the "great" captain Hook and his big bloody ship the Jolly Roger. Emma would have loved to tell them to shut the fuck up, buuut by being a thief you have to maintain certain anonymity, and she was smart enough to know that arguing with pirates isn't the best way to stay low.

So she stood up, said goodbye to Ruby, the waitress, and walked towards the door when she heard: "No one can steal from me and get away with it, so put that back."

Emma figured it was the captain's speaking to some poor lad, who she didn't really care for, and all of a sudden an idea popped in her mind. She walked out of the bar and couldn't repress a smirk when thinking of stealing the famous captain Hook and getting away with it. Emma loved a challenge

Which is why she found herself at the docks looking for the Jolly Roger. She found it quite easily and had to admit it looked amazing… An amazing ship with no guards whatsoever…. Oh he was asking for it.

She went on the ship and looked for the captain's quarter. After visiting a few quarters she finally found what she was looking for, a huge room, not as messy as she had imagined, filled with precious things. But she didn't want to steal something valuable, she didn't need money at the moment, she just had to find something he would notice an… she stumbled upon one of his boot. "I take it back, it's a mess." But then the idea of stealing his boot made its way to her mind. Yes, she was going to steal one of his boots to give him a lesson of humility. She put the boot in her satchel and as she was walking out of his quarter, she caught from the corner of her eyes some pieces of gold on his bedside table. Coins of gold, left there, unguarded and within her reach… Boy, was he just begging for it!

She left only one coin on the table; to symbolize her presence and then she made her way back to the bar, while flipping a coin and sporting a devilish grin.

She was a couple of meters away from the bar and yet she could hear them shouting and singing.

"He fucking had it coming." She thought.

As soon as she entered the bar, she nodded at Ruby and walked the stairs that led to the rooms. –Emma was practically living in one of the rooms, only leaving when a deal made her move.

She entered her room and waited for Ruby to come up. Ruby opened the door a few minutes later, and as soon as she had closed the door, Emma let her smile bloomed.

"I know that smile, what did you do?" Asked Ruby.

"I just taught him a lesson." Emma replied innocently, while lying on the bed with her hands behind her head.

"Him... Hook? Do you know who he is?" Asked Ruby concerned.

"Of course I do! That's why it feels so good! Just look." Emma straightened and grabbed the satchel, took out the boot and placed it on the bed.

"A boot? You stole a boot from Hook?" She asked incredulous.

"Told you, I just wanted to teach him a lesson. Oh and I also got some gold coins that were laying around." Emma threw the coins next to the boot.

"Emma…" Said Ruby both amazed and desperate.

"We'll split obviously."

"That's not…" The red-haired girl looked closely at the boot and the coins, and couldn't help the smile that crept on her face.

"I guess he had it coming." She declared before laughing.

"You have no idea." Said Emma smirking.

"We'll talk about that later, granny's must be waiting downstairs.

Later that night, when Emma was slowly falling asleep, a captain entered its quarter and quickly realized someone had stolen the coins he had just stolen himself during a fight two days ago. But Hook knew that leaving one coin behind wasn't a mistake, it had been made on purpose. It was a challenge, and he loved a challenge.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked it, more to come obviously, and sorry for any mistakes!


	2. You bested me love

**A/N: **So first of all a huuuuuuge thanks to all of you who followed/favorited the story it was really nice :)

And to those who reviewed : I don't even know what to say! You were all so kind and excited about the story and that really pumped me for the rest of the story :)

Anyway here's the 2nd chapter, hope you like it!

* * *

The next morning Hook woke up and started to dress up when he realized he couldn't find one of his boots. "Well that's unusual…" He then yelled: "SMEE!"

A man came running into the Captain's room.

"Yes, Captain?" Said the man out of breath.

"Where's my other boot?"

"I don't know. I only took the one you wore yesterday to clean them, like I usually do. Don't you have an other pair of boots?" Asked Smee.

"Yes, but I only have one boot. And if I did have them, I wouldn't have called you. Now Smee, are you trying to make me look like a fool? You know what will happen, don't you?" Asked Hook menacingly.

"I swear Captain I only took the pair your wore last night."

"You're the only one who came here last night, and you're telling me that it's not…" Something clicked in Hook's mind. "Oh no… he wouldn't dare… but he did… ooooh he was gonna pay for this." Thought Hook, before smirking.

"I know that look, does Captain Hook have an evil plan?" Asked Smee knowingly.

"Indeed I have Smee, and I will need your help."

At the same time Emma woke up with a smile on her face. "I stole his boot and gold." Oh yes, she was a good thief. Then she remembered she had to meet a man about a new contract. So she dressed and went downstairs where Ruby was eating.

"When is he coming?" Asked Ruby.

"He should be here now." Emma replied while getting some food.

As if on cue, a knock was heard. Emma put her hood on and went to her place –a dark corner in the bar, where she could keep her face hidden. –While Ruby opened the door.

Ruby waved towards Emma's spot, the man nodded and walked to Emma.

"You're late." Emma said in a manly and harsh voice. She knew that she had to make an impression right away, in order to avoid any betrayals.

"I didn't know where the ba…" Started the man but Emma cut him short.

"Do I seem like I care?" Said Emma annoyed, but still keeping the voice of a man.

"Of course, my apologize. I've heard a lot about you Mr. Smith…"

"It's always nice to have a reputation." Cut in Emma.

"…And I must say we are impressed, and…"

"Who's _we_?" Interrupted Emma, now suspicious.

"We? Oh pardon me, I meant so say _I. I_ am very impressed." Lied the man.

Emma moved her head closer to the man's head, while keeping her face hidden in the shadow of her hood.

"Look mate, I may be a thief but it's not my only gift. See I'm pretty good at knowing when people are lying to me." Threatened Emma.

"I… I must assure you that I do not know wh…" Stuttered the man.

"Either you tell me who you're working for, or I'll walk away." She leaned back in her chair and the man seemed to be having an inner-struggle.

"Fine! Fine!" Said the man loudly.

"My master is Captain Killian Jones."

"Hmm…. Never heard of him. So what do I have to steal and from whom?"

"A compass…"

"Your captain wants me to steal a compass? I understand now why I never heard of him."

"It's not an ordinary compass. It's a magic compass."

"Right…and what does this magic compass do?"

"It shows the way to different worlds."

"Alright… and where is it?"

"In the pocket of Hook." And Emma could see a glint in the man's eyes, but she didn't really wanted to know why.

"Hook? As in Captain Hook?" She asked interested.

"Yes." And his eyes were now glowing with delight. Maybe Hook had more enemies than friends. But she would lie if the idea of stealing Hook was not exciting her.

"When you say in his pockets, do you mean… "

"Literally, yes. Do you think you can manage or do I have to tell my master to find a new thief?"

"Before I decide… what's in it for me?" A thief would always keep in mind its own interest, a lesson she had learned the hard way.

"My master is wealthy and if you bring him the compass, he would thank you handsomely."

"Okay… I'll do it." Gold is always useful, and stealing from Hook, again, it's just…the big cherry on top of it.

"I'm delighted to hear that! And I'm sure my master will be very _very_ please."

"Yeah whatever. Well if you've got nothing to add, I believe you can find your way out."

"Pleasure to do business with you Mr. Jones. Oh by the way I overheard that Captain Hook was going to set sail to the peninsula of Tortuga." Said the man before rising and leaving the bar.

Of course Hook would go there… the most infamous pirate's nest in the land. She would have to leave right now since she's travelling by horse. Yes by horse, Emma isn't a big fan of travelling on a ship with a bunch of lads who are always seeking company. By horse it's quiet and she's her own boss, it's that easy.

After 20 minutes, Emma was ready to go. She had packed some food, water, and two weapons, you never know whom you might encounter, and she said goodbye to Ruby who wasn't as enthusiastic as she usually was…

"I don't think it's a good idea Emma." Said Ruby with her arms crossed.

"Why? I stole pirates before."

"Yes, but we're talking about Hook! You don't even know what he looks like!"

"Yeah, but you do, so tell me, what does this terrible Captain look like?" Asked Emma ironically.

"He's the devil in disguise."

"Really? So I'm going to steal the devil? Awesome!" Emma replied jokingly.

"Emma, I've watched him last night. He's like a snake with blue eyes okay? Charming and attractive on the outside but on the inside it's a whole different story…"

"Look Ruby, I know what I'm doing. By the time he realizes the compass is missing I'll be here with you laughing at how easy that was." Emma cut in.

"Fine, but promise me that as soon as you got the compass you run okay? You don't

celebrate, you don't sleep, you run." Ruby said deadly serious.

"Ruby…" Sighed Emma.

"Sorry sorry, it's just I heard stories about him Emma."

"It's okay. I'll see you once I've got the compass!" Emma flashed a grin and climbed on the horse.

It took her three days, but she was now a few miles away from Tortuga. She stopped in the forest and established a camp. She had a plan obviously, and if she stuck to it there would be no problem. First step of her plan: find which bar Hook went.

And apparently luck was on her side, as the first bar she approached was resonating with: "Captain Hook, the greatest pirate in the land! Captain Hook the one and only, don't cross him or you'll lose your hand!"

"They really don't know the term 'quiet'." Thought Emma, before she rearranged her clothes in order to look more sexy and seductive.

Emma opened the door and as soon as she did she was hit by a strong wave of alcohol.

"Nothing says 'welcome to Tortuga' like a strong wave of alcohol." Emma though, while making her way to the counter. She could feel the eyes of every man in the bar on her ass, and even though she hated the sensation, at least her plan was working. Now she had to spot Hook and i…

"Scuze' me lady but may I buy you a drink?" Said a man who wrenched alcohol.

"No." Emma replied. It was simple and concise.

"Imma buy you one anyway… a drink for the lady!" Slurred the man.

"I said no. Now leave me alone or you'll see wh…" Started Emma with clenched teeth, but she was interrupted.

"Oy! Pete leave the poor lass alone!" Said a man whose voice was familiar.

Emma turned towards where the voice came from and said: "I can handle myself."

"Oh really, love?" Said a man who stood up with a pint in his hand. She looked closely at him and noticed the hook. "Bingo." She leaned on the counter, before replying: "Yes, so keep your false gentleman-like ways to yourself."

She turned around, her back to him, and ordered a drink. She hadn't even finished ordering that Hook was standing next to her.

"I'm always a gentleman. And the drink's on me." Hook said while smirking.

Emma rolled her eyes, but she also realized that Ruby's was right, "charming and attractive". She quickly snapped from her reverie, remembering she had a job to do. She started scanning his body with her eyes, so as to find where the compass might be when she heard him chuckle. Her eyes quickly locked on his.

"See something you like love?" He asked smirking before taking a sip from his tankard.

"Maybe." She replied before biting her bottom lip. Hook moved forward and whispered in her ear "I'll let you touch if you ask nicely."

Emma could feel his body pressed against her right side and she could feel the compass as well. She grabbed his belt with her left hand and pulled him to her front, her lips almost touching his, "I'll touch if I want to." And then she closed the small gap between them and kissed him fiercely. Her left hand leaving his belt and moving to his hair, while her right hand was sneaking its way to the compass.

The kiss lasted a while before Emma pulled away, smirking.

"That's not lady-like is it?" Asked Hook also smirking.

"I won't apologize."

"I would despair if you did."

Hook was about to kiss her again when a drunkard interfered between the two. Hook violently sent him flying away, which caused some other drunkards to come at Hook. And soon enough someone was yelling: "Fight!"

Emma took this as her way out and left the bar. As soon as she was out she started to run towards the forest. Once in the forest it was so dark and foggy she couldn't see very far, so she slowed down and tried to remember which way was her camp when a voice echoed through the trees.

"You bested me love. Not many people can claim that, especially not a lady…and not twice."

"Yeah well you had it coming." Thought Emma.

"But nevertheless I am deeply impressed by your skills."

"I bet you are." Thought Emma proudly.

"And here I was, thinking there was something going on."

He was getting closer. She had to find her camp. Then Emma did the only thing she could think of: She ran. She ran for her life.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you like it, and review if you like because that makes my day a whole lot better, but you can do what you want ;)

See you soon for the 3rd chapter!

Xx


	3. Surprise love

**A/N: **So first of all : THANK YOU to all of you for following/favoring and reviewing of course, you guys are making my days a lot better when I see my mails filled with these kind notifications :D

Now for this next part, I feel like it's different than the other two (for some weird and uneAnyway I hope you'll like it and I apologize for any mistakes (not my main language) :) Now _**ENJOYYY**_! :DD

* * *

Emma was running, she didn't know where to she was running, but as long as it was putting some distance between her and Hook she didn't care.

"Why running love?"

Emma increased her pace and cursed herself for not taking Ruby's fear more seriously.

The sky thundered and a pouring rain was relished from the sky.

"Really?!" Thought Emma who now had to avoid slippery areas, and since she couldn't see past her feet, that was going to be difficult.

"Seriously why bother? You know I'm going to catch you anyway." Emma could sense Hook was enjoying himself, the bastard.

"As if!" She shouted back, and she immediately hater herself for replying.

"At last she talks! For a second I thought our kiss had rendered you speechless. I know I tend to have that effect on women."

"That infuriating asshole!" Thought Emma, and she was so upset she didn't see the branch lying on the floor, she tripped and fell. "That's just great." She thought.

She stood up and started to run again, but she could feel her legs tiring and deep down she knew he would catch her. But she just couldn't lose without fighting, it wasn't her, so she ran, ran for her life. But all of a sudden her left foot was violently pulled, and she found herself hanging upside down. "Damnit."

Emma tried to break free but the rope was pretty tight around her ankle.

"Well well well… what have we got here?"

"A trap? Really? I thought pirates had higher standards." She knew she wasn't in the best position to be bold, but she couldn't help herself.

"We do have higher standards, love."

"So why a trap?"

"I never said it was mine, love."

"Stop calling me love."

"You didn't seem to mind earlier." And the bastard even had the audacity to smirk.

"Well I do now. So just release me." Hook's smirk grew bigger.

She tried to punch him but given her position, it must have been a ridiculous attempt.

"Feisty, I like it."

"Are you just going to stare at me?" Said Emma annoyed.

"Well I must saw my view is rather lovely..."

She looked at him and realized he was openly staring at her cleavage. She crossed her arms over her breasts and glared at him.

"Taking advantage of a woman when she's trapped, how 'gentlemanly' of you." She said sarcastically.

"I think you need to revise your definition of 'taking advantage' love."

"For the last time, I am not your love. Just…." She took a deep breath, "_Please_, help me."

"Tempting but no. However if you tell me your name, I might reconsider it." Hook said grinning.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. So tell me _love_, what's your name?" Said Hook, emphasizing on 'love'.

Emma was tempted to tell him a lie, but at this point she was socking wet and hanging upside down from a tree so…

"Swan. Emma Swan."

"Hhmm interesting." Hook seemed to ponder over it for a while.

"Now can you help me?"

"Oh, I guess I can." And in one swift movement he took out his sword and cut the rope, Emma fell in a thud.

"Thanks." She rose and brushed her soaked clothes.

"Now, I'd like my compass back." Hook said while stretching his hand towards Emma.

Emma took a step back and clutched the compass in her pocket, "And I'd like to keep it."

"Do you really think you can get away?" Asked Hook impressed by her willfulness.

"I've been in worse situation."

Hook cocked his head to the side, "You are most surprising Emma."

She was about to retort something clever when all of a sudden a bunch of soldiers appeared behind Hook.

"Do not try to move, you are under arrest." Declared one of them.

Emma sighed and her head dropped, it was getting better by the second.

A soldier pushed her towards Hook, who didn't seem the bit annoyed by it, and cuffed them together.

"Well darling, I guess my fantasy is going to happen after all." Hook whispered at Emma, before winking at her.

"Eh! It's Hook!" Yelled one of the soldiers who was pointing at the hook.

"Ah, so you've heard of me." Grinned Hook.

"Yeah, you're on our wanted list." Replied a man, who then yelled at his crew, "Lads we've got Hook!"

Hook's grin didn't even falter, "Enjoy while you can lads, because I'll be a free man sooner than you know." Hook murmured to himself. Emma looked at him oddly, but didn't say anything.

They had been walking for at least an hour and Emma was exhausted. It was still dark, she was still soaked –even though the rain had stopped –her legs still ached from the running and a soldier was pulling the rope that was attached to the handcuffs way too strongly. Her left wrist was bruised and blood was slowly running from one of the cuts. Finally they stopped. Emma didn't waited for instructions; she sat against a tree and closed her eyes.

"Someone's exhausted." Said Hook, while sitting next to her.

Emma sighed, "It's your bloody fault."

"My fault? You're the one who got caught in the trap love."

"I got caught in the trap because of you."

"Me? I don't remember pushing you in the trap!"

"You were chasing me! I had to run!" Emma turned her face towards Hook's face and glared at him.

"You stole my compass!" Hook exclaimed incredulously.

"Oy! Will you two shut up already?" Shouted a soldier.

Emma glared at him one more time for good measure, and turned away from him.

She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but her body couldn't stop shivering. 'Bloody rain' she thought, and she couldn't even rub her arms since she was cuffed.

"Emma." Whispered Hook.

"…" As if she was going to answer that troublemaker!

"I know you're awake, I can hear your teeth chattering."

"They are not chattering."

"And you're awake, good. I know how we can escape."

Emma turned towards him, "Really?"

"Yes. Can you run?" He asked seriously.

"Yes."

"Okay, first we have to untie the rope attached to our handcuffs, and then we run. Got it?"

Emma nodded.

Hook managed to untie the knot, and then they slowly rose from their position. Apparently those soldiers weren't familiar with having a night watch, then they walked away quietly which was trickier than they had imagined, since they were still cuffed to each other.

They had walked silently for 30 minutes, when Emma decided she had enough; she was way past her exhausting phase. She sat on the floor and dragged Hook with her, which resulted in Hook falling on top of Emma.

"It's about bloody time." Hook smirked, and looked at Emma's lips. Emma pushed away Hook, who ended up lying next to her.

"I'm tired."

And then Emma's eyes closed and she fell asleep on the wet ground.

When she woke up the sun was shining and she felt good. She turned around and saw Hook sleeping next to her. He seemed relaxed, and now that she really was observing his features, he certainly was quite attractive.

"Falling under my spell, love?" Hook's eyes were still closed but he was smirking.

"You wish."

Hook opened his eyes and they stared silently at each other, as if they were mentally communicating.

Hook broke the silence after a few minutes, "You're from Neverland." There was no slyness in his voice, just a simple statement.

"No." Emma replied in a small voice.

"But you sure have the same look in your eyes than the lost boys."

"Not all orphans end up in Neverland."

"True."

Then a silence settled again, that Hook decided to break a few minutes later.

"If that's not the best atmosphere to start a kiss, then I'm not Captain Hook the great lover!" And his smirk was back on his lips.

Emma sighed and rolled her eyes. She then proceeded to stand up quickly to get away from him, but they were still handcuffed to each other, so she ended up being pulled back to the ground, and hissed in pain as the cuffs slashed her wrist deeper.

"Give me your wrist, it's cut. Let me help you." Said Hook while sitting.

"Oh no, it's fine." She mumbled, as she tried to stand up again but more slowly.

Hook grabbed her arm with his hook and pulled her close to him. She was now standing on her knees between Hook's legs.

"No it's not." He replied, staring at her eyes.

He then proceeded to push the cuffs higher on her forearm, and, getting a flask out of his pocket, poured some rum on the wound.

"Ow! What the hell is that?" Emma yelled, while trying to move her hand away from the alcohol, but Hook was holding her firmly.

"It's rum. A bloody waste of it." Said Hook, while taking his scarf and wrapping it around her wrist.

Emma's eyes were watching his every move, and when he used his mouth to tie the scarf, she couldn't tear her eyes away from his lips. The way they slightly brushed her fingers, and his hot breath on her wrist was making her think of what his mouth could do, when faced with a completely different situation.

Hook didn't say anything this time, he just grinned and kissed the scarf lightly, before moving his head closer to Emma's. Hook looked Emma's face closely, let a wide smile spread on his features, and approached her lips slowly with his. He was about to kiss her when they heard footsteps. They both turned their heads toward the noise, waiting to see if they were in any dangers, when a man appeared between the trees.

When he saw them he stopped and coughed a few times.

"Captain Hook!" Said the man out of breath.

And Emma could swear his voice was familiar, she stood up and stared at the man's face.

"Maybe he was one of the singing pirates…"Emma wondered.

"Aah Smee…" Said Hook, who stood up and glared at Smee.

Smee, upon noticing Emma, waggled his eyebrows suggestively and said to Hook: "Once again Captain you seem to win the lady's heart!"

Emma stared at him with a "The lady is going to kill you/is he for real?" sort of look.

She looked at Hook, waiting for an explanation.

"I have never met this man in my life!" Said Hook smiling.

"Really? Because he seems to know you well. In fact he…Wait a minute!" Emma strode off towards Smee, dragging Hook behind her. "I know you." She said pointing her finger at him.

"I…I don't think we do ma'am." Replied Smee.

"See love, he must be a drunkard. So I suggest we leave him in h…"

"Shut up." Interrupted Emma. "You're the one who asked me to steal from him!"

"Wha-? I did not!" Replied Smee angrily, he then looked at Hook: "Captain, I would never betray you!"

"Oh really? So why did you ask me to steal the compass?"

"I never did such thing!"

"Yes you did! He wants to bring it to Killian Jones!" She yelled, as she threw her arms in the air.

Smee closed and opened his mouth a few times before erupting into laughter. Emma frowned while Hook sighed as he rubbed his forehead.

Then without any warning she took Hook's sword and put it next to Smee's throat, who instantly froze.

"Who's laughing now?" She said through clenched teeth.

Smee gulped and looked at Hook for any help.

"Love, I think you might want to release him." Said Hook.

"Why?" Asked Emma without taking her eyes off Smee.

"Because I happen to be Killian Jones."

Emma's head turned quickly towards Hook.

"Surprise love." Said Hook with a forced smile.

* * *

So I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)

If you're feeling extra nice a review is always appreciated! :DD

ps: Was I the only going: _"WE COULD HAVE HAD IT ALL"_ during the 2x08? Well I was also doing that at the end of 2x06... oh well! ;)


	4. What about the groping?

**A/N: Hey! So first of all I apologize for the late update (I suck I now), and I also apologize for the mistake at the end of last part (it's fixed now don't worry) which made NO SENSE at all so sorry if that confused you. **

**Also I would like to thank you all so muuuuuch for reviewing and ****favoring and stuffs because it means a lot and it tells me that you like it and it also make me write faster (because I need a little nudge sometimes...) so thank you so so sooooooo much, it really means a lot when you take the time to review :)**

**Now here's the next part (FINALLY, yes) so I really hope you'll like it, and apologize for any mistakes (I'm a human with flaws okay?! Just kidding)**

**So enjooooooooyyyyyy ! :DDDD**

* * *

Emma's mind was racing, "How… It was a trap…all along… a way to have his revenge…the meeting in the bar…no. I had the meeting before I even knew he was coming to the bar! Let alone knew I was going to steal something from him!"

Emma looked at Smee.

"Our meeting was already scheduled…"

Hook was the one who replied: "I needed your services. But then, the little thief that you are decided to steal me soo…. I decided to change what your mission would be, in order to catch you."

Emma didn't know what to say. She dropped the sword, took the compass out of her pocket, looked at it one more time and threw it at Smee. If she could have walked away, she would have, but since she was still handcuffed to that lying bastard…

"Can you free us?" She asked Smee.

"One minute we're about to engage in a very passionate kiss, and the next you want to get rid of me?" Said Hook who was ignored.

"Hmm…" Smee looked closely at the cuffs; "Unfortunately, no. But on the ship we'll have something I'm sure."

"I bet you do…" Whispered Emma bitterly.

"I'll be able to give you a proper tour this time love." Said Hook smirking.

Emma ignored him completely.

"Lead the way _Smee_." Emma said, emphasizing on the man's name.

Smee nodded and started to walk in the direction he had came from, while Hook was picking up his sword. Emma followed him, which left Hook no choice but to follow as well.

"Are we really doing this love?" Asked Hook amused.

"Your silence is quite flattering you know." Said the pirate walking backwards so as to be face to face with her.

Emma looked in his eyes briefly redirecting her gaze behind his head, but Hook had noticed, and smirked.

"Are you going to ignore me?" Asked Hook falsely pouting.

"Smee, is it far?"

"We'll reach the ship in a…" Started Smee but he was quickly interrupted.

"Smee, as your Captain, I forbid you to answer the lady." Said Hook with a devilish smirk.

"Thanks." Mumbled Emma at Smee, who probably didn't hear her. But Hook certainly did. He put his good hand over his chest and made a shocked face.

"I get the cold shoulder, and he gets a 'thanks'?" Asked Hook pretending to be outraged.

"Fine. I love a challenge!" Hook said grinning, and Emma hated him for being handsome. There was a time where assholes were ugly and rude, and it was easy to ignore them, but apparently assholes could also be charming and attractive! But she would not fell for him. Nope, not even a li…

Emma, who had been lost in her thoughts, didn't watch where her feet were going and stumbled on a root. Since she couldn't put her hands forwards because of the handcuffs, she fell right into Hook; her head hitting his chest and making him fall as well.

And so here she was, lying on Hook who was on his back, with her hands trapped between their bodies and her head in the crook of Hook's neck.

"About bloody time." Said Hook while trying to free his hands, but Emma pressed her hands into Hook's body to prevent his hands from moving.

"You know the friction is welcome love." He said smirking, and that's when she realized that their hands were trapped between her stomach and his groin.

Emma instantly blushed and tried to roll herself away from him without putting any more pressure on his crotch. Hook, the bastard that he was, just laughed.

She had finally managed to roll away from him, and they were now lying on the ground next to each other. Hook moved his head so his lips were close to her ear and whispered: "Couldn't stay away, could ya?" before chuckling.

"I stumbled on a root Hook, and since you were right in front of me I happened to fall on you. It had nothing to do with you, or your body."

"Hmm… I guess that's a plausible excuse for tackling me to the floor…"

"I did not tackle you!" Exclaimed Emma.

"But what about the groping?" Continued Hook smirking, and Emma's blush returned, brighter and redder than before.

"Well look at that! The lady is blushing! I must say I didn't expect that to happen, but it's a good look on you…" Hook then pressed his lips to her ear, "Are you always blushing when things become heated?" He asked before lightly nibbling her ear.

Emma punched him in the ribs with her elbow, before trying to move away from him.

"Ah, here's the lass I'm familiar with!" Said Hook before laughing.

And Emma couldn't help but love the sound of it and the way his face would light up.

She sat up and while doing so; she could feel a throbbing pain coming from her ankle.

"A twisted ankle, just what I needed!" Thought Emma dryly.

She was wondering how she'd be able to walk when Hook spoke.

"Smee go get a horse, I'm tired of walking."

"Aye Captain!" And Smee strode off.

Emma eyed Hook suspiciously.

"What?" Asked Hook while cocking his head.

"It's not because you're the captain that you have to treat him like that."

"Hmm. Well I can call him back, and we'll see how you manage the walking with your ankle. So shall I call him back love?" Asked Hook grinning.

Emma was surprised at his kindness.

"Come on love, I already told ya I'm a gentleman."

"You could have told him the horse was for me."

"Nah, I have to act like an ass from time to time, I'm a pirate love, don't forget it."

"I thought you were a gentleman?" Asked Emma raising an eyebrow.

"Can't be both?" Asked Hook grinning, and Emma smiled back.

"Hook wh…"

"Call me Killian love." Interrupted Ho…Killian .

"Okay, so Killian…" Killian smiled. "What did you want me to st…"

Emma was interrupted by the thundering of footsteps, but they were not human footsteps…

"Ogre!" Breathed Killian, jumping on his feet. Emma, with Killian's help, stood up but they both knew they were trap; she couldn't run.

The footsteps were getting closer, Killian was looking for a way out or anything that could help them, and Emma was cursing her twisted ankle.

"I'm sorry Killian." Said Emma softly, and she hated herself for it. She sounded weak and she _was_ weak, but what else could she do at this very moment with a bloody twisted ankle?

"Emma look at me." Said Killian while raising her chin.

"I will kill the ogre, we will live, you will kiss me passionately and then we'll do more enjoyable activities." Said Killian winking.

Emma rolled her eyes, "I can't believe it…"

"That's the spirit love." Said Killian grinning.

And now the ogre was in their sight, rushing towards them.

"Now try not to fall, hold onto my arm and just…go with the flow!"

Killian took out his sword and put it in front of them, "Now here's the tricky part…" murmured Killian.

The ogre raced towards them making them shake at each of his steps. Killian, in a swift movement, slashed the ogre's arm, who groaned loudly and became angrier, as if that was even possible.

"Okay, bad tactic choice here, I'm afraid."

Killian tried to maintain as still as possible so Emma could hold onto him more easily, but what can you do when an ogre swung his arm at you?

"Duck!" yelled Killian who dragged Emma down with him.

Then the ogre swung his other arm and this time, they couldn't avoid it. The hit sent them flying into the air. Killian was lucky enough to land on the ground, but Emma's fall was stopped by a tree, that knocked her out.

"Emma!" Yelled Killian who crawled to her. "Wake up love!" He tried to shake her, but she was unconscious, he couldn't do anything.

The ogre was groaning and running towards them, Killian had to think fast if he wanted to live and protect Emma, he just had to.

* * *

**Aaaaaand that's it for now! :D**

**Hope you liked it, reviews are always appreciated aaaannnnd... ****have a nice day/night or whatever it is where you are :DD**

**Xx**


	5. Game on, pirate

**Hey! So first of all SORRY for the late update but I had my finals and then it was christmas and I just couldn't find the time to post :( But now it's all fine! :D Hope you had a lovely christmas or if you don't do christmas I hope you're having fun on your holidays :D**

**So to apologize (in a way) this chapter is longer (YAY!) **

**Also a HUUUUGE thanks to my reviewers, it brightened my days when after exams I had reviews, so if you can please leave reviews :)**

**Now I hope you'll like this part, and sorry for the mistakes (I do my best) **

**Enjooooyyy! **

**Xxx**

* * *

Killian looked around him quickly; there was nothing of use. His sword was nowhere to be seen. The only think he could try was carrying her, even though given the fact that they were handcuffed together it was going to be tricky.

He pulled Emma to him, and lifted her on his right shoulder. He couldn't hold her properly but at least he'll be able to get them away from the ogre. He walked, at first, to see if Emma wasn't sliding off his shoulder, and once she seemed to be stilled he accelerated his pace before running. The ogre was still running and swinging his arms in the air, when Killian heard someone called him.

"Captain!"

Killian recognized Smee's voice, and he had never been this happy to hear him. Killian tried to run as fast as he could towards Smee's voice.

"Smee, distract the ogre!" Yelled Killian.

"Aye, aye Captain!" Yelled back Smee who strode off on the horse.

"And find my sword!"

What? Killian liked his sword.

Killian turned around and saw the ogre abandoning him in favor or pursuing Smee. Killian smiled to himself, and continued to run away from the ogre.

Once Killian thought he was far enough, he stopped and put Emma on the ground. He tried to take a look at her wounds but with the handcuffs and her clothes on it was not possible. He'll have to wait to be on the ship to attend to her wounds.

When Emma woke up she was disorientated and her back was killing her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. She knew it looked familiar but she couldn't quite put her finger on why it looked familiar. She was deep in her thoughts when a voice broke in, surprising her: "Look at that! The lass isn't dead!" And then it hit her, Killian, the ogre, his ship! That was why it felt so familiar! She quickly glanced at the bedside tables, which did not go unnoticed by Killian who chuckled.

"No gold coins this time, I'm afraid. But once you've been robbed, you learn to be careful." He winked at her.

She rolled her eyes, before propping herself on her elbows. The movement made her corset slipped from its position, almost revealing her breast. But Emma was quick enough and held it with her hand. Wait a minute… why would she need to hold it if…

"Why is my corset undone?" She asked dryly.

"Well someone had to look at your back. You did get thrown into a tree remember?" Said Killian trying to keep a neutral and innocent expression, but the smirk tugging at his lips betrayed him.

"Oh really? And who was that 'someone'?"

"Well me of course!" Exclaimed Killian, no more hiding his grin.

Emma groaned and dropped back on the bed. But she had forgotten about her wounded back, which made her hiss in pain.

"If it makes you feel better, I didn't stare too much." Said Killian smirking.

"But you did stare."

"Pirate, love. And you have nothing to be ashamed of."

"I know."

"You know?" Asked Killian intrigued.

"Never had any complaints before." And Emma realized she was basically telling him about her sex life, so she abruptly changed the subject.

"Since we're not handcuffed together, I'm gonna go an…"

"No." Interrupted Killian.

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"We're in the middle of the sea, love. You'll have to come with us."

"What? But no! I… we can't! Why did you take me?!"

"I wasn't going to let a pretty lass like you, unconscious in Tortuga!"

"Thank you for that," Emma mumbled. "But why sailing right away?"

"I have things to do, and thanks to you, I am quite behind schedule. So sorry love if we 'sailed right away'." Killian straightened himself, made its way towards the door that he opened.

"Oh and since you're here, you'll help us." He was about to close the door, when Emma's voice stopped him.

"No."

"I wasn't asking for your help love. You'll help, and I'll pay you. And then, and only then, will I let you go."

Killian closed the door, and Emma was now alone. She sighed, great she was now Killian's prisoner in a way… and she couldn't even escape!

"Weigh anchor lads! Rummage awaits us!" Emma overheard Killian yelled.

"Brilliant after Tortuga, Rummage island… fucking br…" Emma's mind stopped, she made her way to the window of the room, and indeed the ship was still at Tortuga's port. Killian had lied to her, and she didn't even care. She had to escape.

First she had to find a proper shirt, she went over his commode, opened some drawers and took out a simple shirt. She put it on and tucked it into her pants. She then tore her corset and tried to put it around her twisted ankle so as to keep it in place. She tied it with Killian scarf that had been around her wrist.

Seeing the window couldn't be open, she broke it with a chair, hoping the noise hadn't alerted the crew or Killian. She quickly made her way through the window; she glanced down and saw the sea moving gently around the ship. She took a deep breath and jumped into the water.

Emma swam towards the port, and searched with her eyes an easy climbing access. Once she saw one, she accelerated her pace. She was about to put her hand on the edge of the wharf when a hand was extended towards her. She smiled to herself, "finally luck was on her side." She took it, and she was instantly pulled out of the water, but once she saw whose hand it belonged too, she quickly let go and fell back into the water.

"What the hell Hook?" She snarled at him.

"Hook? Someone took a step back…" Killian wondered aloud.

"Why did you lie to me?"

"Why did you damage my ship?"

"Why did you _lie_ to me?" Emma repeated through clenched teeth.

Killian looked at her closely, before sighing loudly.

"I won't leave without you, so just get out of the water."

Emma's brain suddenly came up with an idea.

"Fine…" Emma mumbled, extending her hand so Killian could take it.

"It's about bloo…" But Killian couldn't finish, because as soon as he took Emma's hand, she strongly pulled him towards her, and he ended up falling into the water.

Emma managed to quickly climb onto the dock, and she was now looking at Killian in the water.

"Well well well, looks like our roles are reversed _Captain_!" Emma was enjoying herself a bit too much, but what could he do now?

"Swan! Sw…Swan!" Killian stammered because of the water he was swallowing.

"You can add that to my victories _pirate_." She was about to leave him, when Killian begged her. "Please Emma help…help me… I…. can't….help!"

Emma frowned.

"Are you seriously telling me that Captain Hook cannot swim?"

"Emma…Emma lo…"

"I'm not falling for that one. Every pirates know how to swim, it's like a requirement!"

"I…" Killian disappeared into the water, and Emma could see his movements becoming less frantic and slower.

Emma sighed, "dammit…"

She jumped back into the water, took hold of Killian's arm and lifted him up, so his head was out of the water. But as soon as Killian's head was out, he laughed and held her close to him.

"Love I must say, I cannot believe you fall for that one."

"I knew it!" Emma yelled, exasperated at him, and herself for believing that fucking liar.

"Did you honestly think I couldn't swim? You do know that pirates spend their life on ships right?"

"Shut up."

"Someone's a sore loser." Whispered Killian in her ear.

"Let me go!" Emma tried to break free from his embrace, but he was holding her tightly.

"Not happening love. You are coming with me, on my ship. Even if I have to cuff you, and believe me the thought of it makes me want to do it…"

Emma couldn't help the shudder that traversed her body.

"I knew you'd be into that sort of thing, a feisty lass like you…"

"Get over yourself, I'm just cold because of the bloody water!"

"Whatever you say princess…"

Emma was back to Killian's quarter; she was in his bed, with only a shirt on. Her clothes being hung near the fireplace so they could dry. Killian was on deck, doing captain things, Emma supposed, but she didn't really care. The only thing she wanted was to be on land, not on a bloody ship sailing from a corrupted island to another pirate fuck place. And to top it all, Emma was tired, tired of running away, tired from her wounds, tired of pirates and big bloody ship, so so tired that her eyes were closing, and soon enough she dozed off for what she thought would be a small nap.

However when she woke up, she knew her 'small nap' had turned into a 'Let sleep for a few days' kinda nap.

"I thought you'd never wake up love." Killian said from somewhere in the room.

Emma mumbled something that could have been anything really, and pulled the cover over her head. She heard Killian moved.

"Thought I'd lost you…" And Emma could sense something different in Killian's voice. She took off the covers from her head and looked at Killian, who was watching her intensely, but there was no sign of his mischief or his usual behavior, he looked almost concerned.

"Turns out you're just a sleeper!" Said Hook snapping out of his odd attitude.

"At least when I'm sleeping, I'm not bored." Replied Emma.

"Bored?" Asked Killian, looking outraged by the idea.

"Well being alone here, isn't really entertaining…" She mumbled looking at the covers on the bed.

Truth be told, she hadn't had the time to be bored before her 'nap', but she knew that she would have been bored; she just knew it.

"Oh…" Killian sat on the bed, and played with her hair, "if you wanted some company, all you needed to do was ask…"

Emma's eyes locked on Killian's, "I didn't mean that!" She exclaimed, while brushing his fingers away from her hair.

"Pity…" Said Killian standing up, "We'll stop in a few hours."

"We're already at Rummage Island?"

"Nah, we're stopping at a tavern. The lads are in need of feminine attention." Said Killian while examining his Hook.

"And you don't?"

"I already have it." Killian winked at her, and left the room.

'Infuriating pirate!' Thought Emma, who then decided to pry into Hook's belongings to infuriate him as well.

Nothing! NOTHING! She had looked all over the room and nothing was interesting! Maps, random books, more maps, some clothes, MAPS AND MAPS! She was about to tear apart the maps in her frustration when the door opened.

"Stopover reached. Come on love."

"Yes I shall follow you in this shirt that barely covers my ass!" Said Emma ironically while making a show of her attire with her arms.

"I'm sure no one will complain…I'm not complaining…" Said Killian licking his lips, and looking her from head to toe.

Emma grabbed a book and threw it at him, who ducked just in time to avoid it.

"I'll be waiting at the tavern." Said Killian chuckling before closing the door.

'Or you could say bar like everybody else…' thought Emma. She put her dry pants on, kept his shirt, and walked out of the Captain's quarter, and then his ship.

For a second she thought about running away, but she needed a drink, she was on an island (she had never visited before) and she was intrigued at what Killian wanted her to steal. She's a thief after all, and like all thieves she likes a good challenge.

Once she found the bar, she opened the door, and went straightaway to the counter, where she sat on a stool.

"Rum please."

The bartender nodded, and put a chop in front of her, before pouring the familiar liquid in it.

She drank it in one gulp and slammed the chop on the bar. She licked her lips and sighed happily. If she closed her eyes, she could almost pretend to be at Ruby's bar…

"Impressive."

Emma sighed again, but this time it wasn't of happiness.

"What do you want Killian?"

"I see you kept the shirt… it suits you…" He whispered in her ear.

"Go bother another woman." Emma said, before asking the bartender for a refill.

"Does the lass hold her liquor?"

"The lass can hold a lot of things." She said, openly challenging him.

"Care to prove that?" Asked Killian, eyes locked on hers.

"Wanna bet?" And maybe the alcohol was making its way to her head faster than she's used to, but she wanted to have fun, and if she could aggravate Killian at the same time… well that's just a bonus really.

"On what love?" Killian moved closer to her, so their noses were almost touching.

"I can steal more gold coins than you in 20 minutes." She whispered, before licking her lips, and Killian's face was so close, she could almost taste his lips with her tongue.

"What do you want if you win?"

"Your coat." Said Emma smirking, while Killian quickly pulled away.

"My coat? Not happening."

"Someone's afraid?" Said Emma while taking her chop, and making the liquor in it swirl.

"Fine, but not indefinitely."

"A week?"

"Deal." Said Killian sulking.

"And if I happen to lose, what do you want Killian?"

Killian wanted a lot of things right now, but he knew exactly what to ask for.

"You to wear my coat wi…"

"I don't see how that's diff…" Interjected Emma.

"Only the coat." Continued Killian, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"What? I'm not gonna walk around naked on your ship!"

"You won't be naked, you'll have my coat."

"Ask for something else."

"Someone's afraid?" Asked Killian, mimicking Emma's words from a moment ago, and moving once again closer to her.

"Fine. The game is on, pirate." Whispered Emma in his ear, before drinking her rum, and then making her way towards some men.

Emma was flirting with some men, and looking at Killian who was grinning like a mad man. Their little game would end in a couple of minutes now, and every time Killian had managed to steal some gold coins, he had flashed Emma a smile and waggled his fingers at her. But Emma wasn't worried; she was stealing for a living after all! Why did Killian even agreed to this bet?

Anyway Emma winked at him, and blew him a kiss before focusing on one of the men next to her. She had spotted the wealthiest man in the bar in a second, she was used to detect them by now, and she knew he had enough gold coins to make her win. She moved closer to him, brushing his hair with her right hand, before whispering in his ear: "Do you want to have some fun?" She then looked at his lips, and bit her bottom lip.

"You bet your lovely ass I do!" The man said, before groping her ass.

That was bound to happen, she knew it, it was one of the downside of using her assets, but as long as she could win the bet it was worth it. She just had to reach into his jacket's pocket, grab the coins, and voila!

Emma searched Killian with her eyes, and when her eyes locked with his, he didn't look pleased. His jaw was clenched, his lips were now just a straight line and his eyes were dark and dangerous. She didn't know what had happened to make him like that, but she was not going to stop, it was probably one of his tricks. She looked over at the man next to her and she pushed him against the counter, putting her body flushed against his. She grinned at him before brushing his jacket with one of her hand, while the other was holding the counter. As soon as she grabbed the coins she put them subtly in her back pocket and started to back away from him. But apparently the man wasn't having any of it.

"Where d'you think you're going lovely?"

"No where, I just think we need to find a place a little more… intimate…" She whispered the last word in his ear.

"Oh I like how you think."

"Wait me outside."

The man nodded eagerly and rushed outside, knocking people on his way out.

Emma made her way to Killian who was still sulking in his corner. She was grinning as she slammed the coins on the table in front of Killian.

"Pay up loser!"

"Having fun?" Killian said dryly.

"Don't pretend you weren't having fun, I saw you grin."

"I was having fun, until you…" Killian made a vague gesture with his hand.

"Until I what? Are you saying that you were jealous?"

"Jealous? No. I just don't understand why you would flirt with him… when you've got me." Killian put his arms around Emma and pulled her against his chest.

"That's better, don't you think?" Asked Killian, his anger fading away.

"What would be better is your coat on me." Emma said grinning.

"Just the coat? I agree." Emma slapped him on the chest before moving away from him.

Killian sighed and took off his coat before handing it to her. Emma took it and moved towards the door, she got out of the bar and started to put on the coat. She was about to turn towards Killian and say something sarcastic when she felt someone pulled her arm.

"You sure took your time lovely."

'Ah yes, I had forgotten him' thought Emma.

"We can't do this!" Said Emma while faking a worried voice.

"What? Why?!" Exclaimed the man.

"My husband is here! He knows! He wants to kill you and then me!"

"Your husband?"

"Yes, please run!"

"No. I will kill him first! I will protect you!"

Killian walked out of the bar at that moment, looking angry and dangerous.

"It's him! Run!" Said Emma faking it.

The man started to walk towards Killian, when he saw his hook.

"Hook? Your husband is Hook?"

Killian stepped closer to the man.

"It's Captain Hook." Killian spat at the man, who shrieked and ran away.

Emma couldn't help but laugh at the man's reaction, but she quickly stopped when she saw Killian's look. He marched towards her, pressing her against the tavern's wall.

"Do you know how you look Emma?" Asked Killian darkly.

Emma couldn't answer; she was lost in his scent, his touch, his dark eyes, and his lips that were a few inches from hers.

"You look amazing with my coat on." Killian said in a husky voice, and Emma lost it. Maybe it was the adrenaline of stealing, or the joy she had at the man's reaction, or the sensation of Killian next to her, she just lost it. She kissed him, hard. Killian groaned and bit her bottom lip. Emma tangled one of her hand in his hair, and it felt so fucking good, he felt so fucking good. Killian's lips moved to her neck where he sucked and bit lightly at the flesh making Emma moan and pull on his hair. She was about to reclaim his lips when a voice interrupted them.

"Emma?"

That voice. Emma froze, her hand that had been making its way towards Killian's pants stopped as well, and she slowly turned her head towards the man who had interrupted them.

"You know him?" Asked Killian, and his voice reflected the state they were in: full of desire and need of each other.

"It's… Neal." Said Emma in a small voice.

* * *

***TA TA TAAAAAAA* (dramatic music*) **

**Anyway hope you liked it, and also I'm seriously considering of changing the rating T to M soooo thought I'd let you know :D**

**But if you prefer a T rating, then tell me and I'll see what I'll do depending on your preferences.**

**That's it hope you have a nice day!**

**Xxx**


	6. Why must you make my life so difficult?

**Heyy! So sorry for the late delay, but my internet connection died, so I couldn't update, or reply to reviews/mps. Even now it took me TWO FREAKING HOURS to update…**

**Speaking of reviews, THANK YOUUUUUU SOOOOOO SOOOOO much to anyone who reviewed, there were a lot of them and that was amazing! It made my days AMAZING! (if I 'sound' excited, it's because of OUAT returning! AAAAAAAAAH I CANNOT WAIIIIT!)**

**Also on the rating thing, 99% of you said and asked for M, so I am going to oblige ;) But don't think that Emma & Killian will be doing it now, or every seconds, no no no. The road to M is long (**_like his sword) _**and the journey is always exciting, so is the destination (**in this case BANG BANG BANG BAAANNG**) so yeah.**

**Anyway here's the next part, hope you'll like it and sorry for the mistakes.**

* * *

"Neal?" Asked Killian, without moving from his position, pressed against Emma.

"Emma…" Said Neal.

"Neal?" Replied Killian as if he was testing the name on his tongue.

"Emma I…" Tried to say Neal, but he was interrupted.

"Neal? Really?" Continued Killian, purposely oblivious to the tension between Emma and Neal. Emma, who, to Killian's greatest delight, hadn't tried to break free from her position.

"Yes, Neal!" Yelled the man, exasperated.

"No need to shout. Just wanted to make sure." Said Killian innocently.

"Emma could… could we talk?"

"No." Said Killian bluntly.

"I wasn't talking to you." Replied Neal, as he stepped closer to them.

Emma finally snapped out of her reverie.

"I…I…" But no words wanted to come out.

"Emma?" Asked Killian gently, looking confused at her sudden loss for words.

Emma closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and pushed Killian away softly.

"Fine, you've got 5 minutes." Said Emma, sounding more like her usual self.

She looked at Killian, making him understand to go wait on the ship, but he didn't seem too keen on doing so.

"Killian." Said Emma dangerously.

"Emma." Replied Killian in the same tone.

They stared at each other for a while, before Killian sighed loudly and threw his hands in the air. He moved his face closer to her, and whispered: "Don't think I'm not chasing you if you run away…"

Emma scoffed, before saying: "I would despair if you didn't."

Killian smirked at her; "That's a good girl." He kissed her temple to annoy her, glared at Neal and walked away towards his ship.

Emma watched Killian go, and a small voice in her head screamed: "Don't leave me please!" She quickly shook it off, and looked at Neal who looked annoyed. 'How dare he?!' Thought Emma, whose fears had completely faded and had became anger and resentment towards Neal.

Emma didn't say anything. He wanted to talk? Fine. But she wouldn't be the one doing the talking.

"God Emma… I missed you so much." Said Neal closing the gap between them and embracing her. Emma, who was completely taken aback by his action, let him embrace her for a few seconds, before pushing him off violently.

"What. The. Hell?!" Emma yelled.

"I'm sorry for what I did, but P…"

"Oh well that fixes everything, doesn't it?" Asked Emma sarcastically.

"N…" Started Neal, but Emma was not going to let him get away with it.

"10 years. It's been 10 years since you betrayed me."

"I…" Neal tried to defend himself, but Emma cut him off again.

"Don't you dare tell me you have a good excuse. Not only did you abandon me, you took everything!"

"Didn't you get the horse?" Asked Neal.

"Oh yes, the horse. That changes everything. So thank you for taking everything that could have helped an 18-year-old girl with no family or house, apart from a horse. Thank you indeed you moth…"

"I did it for you Emma."

"What?" Asked Emma.

"Pinocchio said that…"

"Pinocchio? You're telling me you abandoned me because Pinocchio asked you too?"

"Yes but…"

"But what?! You followed Pinocchio?! The man who is well-known for lying and yet you followed him… I just… I… and how did that work out for you?"

"Not good at all… I lost the love of my life." Said Neal, stepping closer to Emma.

"You didn't lose it, you abandon it." Spat Emma at him, before turning away from him, and starting to walk off. But Neal grabbed her wrist.

"Is it because of Hook?" Asked Neal.

"Captain Hook?" Replied Emma, who mentally hit herself for adding 'Captain'.

"Are you with him?"

"It's none of your fucking business. But if you want to know, I was hired by him to steal something." Said Emma, pulling her wrist away from his hold, and storming away from him.

She could see the ship from where she was, but she could also hear Neal following her, and repeating: "Emma, please."

At one point she stopped, and turned abruptly to face him.

"Enough! Why can't you leave me alone like you did the past 10 years?!"

"Because I've been miserable for the past 10 years. Because I've been thinking about you every single day. Because even though we're 10 years older, I still love you. And I know we're meant to be." Neal grabbed her hands and pulled her close to him, "So please Emma, just give me a second chance."

They stared at each other, and Emma could feel her past self trying to lean towards him, and she was feeling her head moving towards his. She knew she was about to kiss him, she knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't find a reason to stop. Well that wasn't entirely true, but the reason that could make her stop was also bad news… _Killian._

However when she could feel Neal's breath on her lips, she was quickly pulled back from him. Emma wasn't annoyed, she was relieved. Because she knew she would have hated herself as soon as their lips would have touched, she would have hated herself for giving in, and if there's one thing she didn't need right now it was self-loathing. She looked up and let out a sigh of relief when she saw Killian's face. However Killian was looking scarier and more dangerous than ever.

"Let her go." Said Neal, stepping forward.

"Or what?" Snarled Killian. "Will you kill me? Well you can try. But let me tell you something. If you take one more step, I will impale you with my hook." Killian glared at Neal, daring him to take one tiny step.

Neal seemed to think about it for a few seconds before looking at Emma, who still had Killian's arm around her.

"Emma?" Neal pleaded.

Emma wriggled out of Killian's hold and took a step forward.

"10 years is a long time Neal. Even though you say you haven't changed, I have."

Emma turned away from him, and started to make her way to the ship.

She stopped, turned around, said: "Goodbye Neal," and continued her walking.

Neal was devastated; he wanted to run after her, tell her he's sorry, that they could have what they had dreamed of, that he could give her everything she wanted. He was too busy watching Emma walking away from him; he hadn't realized Hook had taken a few steps towards him.

"A man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserve what he gets." Said Hook, before walking away and leaving Neal alone.

Emma was walking back to the ship and she couldn't stop thinking about Neal's words and how if he really meant them, why didn't he look for her. And the more she thought about it, the more she realized Neal was just a liar, like Pinocchio. Then her mind started to think of Killian, how good the kiss had felt, and how she just wanted to kiss him again and again, when she noticed that Killian had lied to her. He wasn't different from Neal; he just hadn't managed to get what he wanted out of her yet.

And what did he want anyway? He never said what she had to steal, or why. And his tattoo… "Milah", who is Milah? Where is she? Maybe it was a trap, and maybe soldiers were waiting for her. She was going to get arrested, and he was going to sail away, free as a bird. Emma stopped in front of the ship, refusing to set a foot on it, and yet unable to run away.

'_It's too late love, you're already mine.' _Her mind was out of control, it even used Killian's voice, and Emma was trying to make it stop but it just…

'_Why are you fighting it?' _

"No." Said Emma aloud; trying to move away from her mind, as it that was possible.

'_I'll kiss it better. I promise.' _And even in her mind he was laughing at her.

"NO!" Emma yelled, as she backed away. "Leave me alone!" She was about to turn and run when her back collided with something, well someone.

"Emma?" Asked Killian, the real Killian. But Emma was so lost and confused; she started to kick him in the chest, before moving away from him.

"What the hell?" Asked Killian, rubbing his chest.

"Enough with the games!" Yelled Emma, and she probably sounded like a mad girl.

"What games?" Asked Killian, who took a careful step forward.

"You know exactly what games, _Hook_." Emma didn't care if Ki- Hook looked hurt, she had to put back the walls and protect herself.

"Is it because of Neal?"

"Who cares about fucking Neal?! It's about you, and your little games. So I want to know everything." Emma glared at Hook.

"What do you want to know?" Asked Hook in a gentle voice, which took aback Emma.

"I…I…" Killian took a couple more steps forward, and extended his hand and hook towards her in an inviting gesture.

"What do I have to steal? And why?" Blurted Emma so as to stop him from stepping closer.

"A magical bean. To open a portal to go to another world." Said Killian looking directly in her eyes.

"Why?"

"It's the only way to go to ano…"

"No no, I mean why do you want to go to another world?" Emma saw sadness and anger flicker in his eyes, before they became neutral of emotion.

"That is for me to know, and for you to not know." Said Killian who walked past her, towards the ship.

But Emma didn't move.

"I am not coming." Killian stopped.

"What?"

"I said I'm not coming."

"I thought I had been clear, you wi…"

"I'm not on your ship anymore."

"Emma, get on the ship." Said Killian through clenched teeth.

"No. Unless you tell me everything."

"Why must you make my life so difficult?" Sighed Killian.

"As if you weren't making mine difficult."

"Please, we both know you like it that way."

"So do you."

"Touché." Replied Killian smiling genuinely.

Emma looked at him expectantly.

"Fine, I'll tell you. Now can we go on the ship?"

"Yes, we can." Said Emma as she brushed past Killian, and went onto the boat.

Emma was too busy noticing how empty the ship was, 'still drinking at the bar' she thought, that she didn't see Killian approaching her with a sword. She felt something poking her in the back, something that felt like a sword. She was about to slowly turn around, and see what was that all about, when Killian whispered in her ear: "Even though my coat still looks amazing on you, I'm afraid you're dead love."

Emma turned abruptly and pushed him away, when she noticed he was laughing.

"Easy now love, could have actually injured you. And nobody wants that." Said Killian.

"Well if you hadn't poke me with that sword of yours, there would be no injuries." Said Emma, which probably wasn't the best thing to say considering Killian's smirk. Killian threw her a sword that she caught easily.

Emma glared at him before looking at the sword.

"What do you want me to do with it? Besides killing you?" Asked Emma grinning.

Killian took out another sword, made a few swift movements in the air before focusing his eyes on hers.

"Didn't expect me to just tell you all my dirty secrets, did you?"

"A girl can dream." Said Emma, moving her sword to weigh the weight of the weapon.

"Only if it's of me she's dreaming of." Said Killian winking at her.

"You wish." Said Emma, putting her sword in front of her.

Killian grinned at her.

"Rules are simple." Killian moved quickly, and soon Emma found herself on her back pinned by Killian, whose sword was brushing her neck.

"Dead. So now you have to tell me one thing about Neal."

Emma was glaring at him, and fidgeting to get out but she couldn't move.

"So that's it? Jab the other with the sword?" Asked Emma out of breath, because of the suddenness of the movement, and because of how close Killian actually was.

"No actual wounds or injuries love. Because trust me," Killian moved his face towards her as he licked his lips, "when I'll jab you with my sword you'll feel it." Killian was smirking as his eyes were locked on her lips.

Emma glared at him before she hit him in the stomach with her knee, and quickly stood up, her sword held firmly in front of her.

"When? Sounds a bit presumptuous, doesn't it?" Emma said smiling despite herself, but well she had to admit she was enjoying herself. And if she could win against Killian at his own game, that would make her day a lot better.

Killian stood up, smiling brightly at her.

"Oh Emma…" Whispered Killian to himself.

"Game on pirate." Said Emma, referencing their last bet.

"Game on love." Replied Killian, bowing his head to her in a mocking way.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it, reviews are always appreciated, and see no cliffy that makes you go: HOW DARE SHE STOP HERE?! So yayyyy!**_


	7. Well that wasn't nice

**Hello! First of all THANNK YOU to everybody who reviewed/followed/fav'ed, it's always nice :)**

**By the way to the 'guests' reviewers: THAAAANK YOUUU, I can't answer you by mp but I appreciate it A LOT and love you! :DD**

**Now to the update, I hope you'll like it and won't be disappointed with the sort of sword fight (I did my best okay?!^^). And once again sorry for any mistakes.**

**Nooow ENJOYYY!**

* * *

Emma knew if she was the first to attack, Killian would have the upper hand. So she waited; her eyes locked on his sword, ready to parry his attack.

Killian took a step forward, while Emma took a step back, which made Killian smirk.

Killian then took another step forward while pretending to thrust his sword forward. Emma quickly put her blade in front of her to parry an attack that never came. What came though, was an irritating chuckle.

"Well lass, don't be afraid to you know… really get into it." Said Killian grinning, who took a step around an imaginary circle. Emma stared at him darkly, while stepping the other way so as to maintain their facing position.

"Nice footwork, love. But I'm afraid if you want me to tell you anything, you'll have t…"

Killian couldn't finish his sentence, as Emma launched at him, sword swinging in the air.

Killian parried her attack easily, and swung his sword right back at her. Emma managed to block his attack, and soon enough their blades started to flash and ring in the quiet night.

Emma knew she wouldn't be able to keep on doing that, her ankle wasn't completely healed and his coat was a weigh on her shoulders and it slowed her movements.

"You're thinking too much love." Said Killian grinning.

Emma took this as her cue; she swung her sword against his so as to move his blade away from his front. And once it was done she quickly came closer, lifted her right leg in order to kick him in the stomach, but he used his hook and tugged her right ankle forward, which made her lose her balance, and then her fall was just inevitable really. Emma had just the time to put her sword in front of her so as to parry Killian's sword.

"Love, if you like to be on your back so much, I can think of a few more enjoyable activities we could do." Said Killian smirking and winking.

Emma glared at him, before kicking him in the stomach with her feet. This time Killian hadn't seen it coming, and he ended up being violently pushed backwards.

"Well that wasn't nice."

Emma didn't bother replying, she swung her blade at Killian, who avoided it easily by stepping to the side, before using his hook and blade to trap her sword. Emma tugged on her sword to free it but it wouldn't move. Killian chuckled and started to move forward, making her backed into the mast. Once she was pinned against it, Killian lifted their swords, making them brush her neck.

"Dead." Whispered Killian in her ear, before moving his head away so he could look into her eyes. "Who's Neal?" Asked Killian, completely serious.

Emma tried to break free from his embrace, but every attempt was rewarded with Killian pressing her even more into the mast. Their hips were now flushed together, and it was not what Emma needed right now.

"Am I leaving you voiceless?" Asked Killian, who cocked his head to the side while removing the swords between them so as to be able to be even closer to Emma. Emma realized, too late, that Killian had taken her sword and that her only escape was to tell him about Neal.

"Neal is… was…" Started Emma, and she felt Killian backing away from her, as if to let her some space, which was stupid since he was still pressed against her, and his touch was like fire against her body, fading away every reasonable thoughts she had.

"Getting distracted love?" Whispered Killian, and he could have rolled his lips while saying it, because the effect would have been the same.

'Emma pull yourself together! Don't let him get to you! What are you 18? No you are 28, so you better act like one!' Thought Emma, who then nodded to herself.

"I met Neal when I was 18. I tried to steal from him… but at the time I wasn't as good as I am now…" Emma couldn't help but chuckle at the memory; "I had been following him in a forest, waiting for the night to come and him to sleep so I could steal him. Once I was sure he was asleep, I walked next to him quietly, grabbed his provisions, and hopped on his horse before tugging on the reins and running away on the horse. Well that's what I thought… Turns out he had attached himself to the horse, so when I started to ran off on the horse…"

"He was dragged behind." Said Killian amazed at the thought.

"Anyway after that for some weird reason, we stuck together. We started to steal together, he would even teach me some tricks, and then obviously we became even closer…"

"Obviously…" Interrupted Killian, which earned him a nudge in the ribs that made him wince in pain.

"And then I thought we were going to stop and become respectable people…"

"Tsk tsk" Said Killian disapprovingly, but Emma ignored him.

"But he decided to leave. And he took everything I had… apart from the horse. So I guess you could say Neal was the man who taught me to never trust thieves…and _pirates_." Said Emma looking at Killian, who had stepped back during her little speech.

"Now now love, don't say words you don't mean."

"Oh but you see Hook…"

"Hook again? It's getting tireso…" Started Killian, who was quickly stopped by Emma.

Emma took a few steps forwards, so they were now chest to chest again.

"_I meant every word_." Said Emma through clenched teeth, before she abruptly took off the coat, without breaking eye contact with Killian.

Killian raised an eyebrow, "I like where this is going."

Emma threw the coat a few feet away from them, which elicited a curse from Killian about how 'you don't throw away a coat like that!' And it was the perfect distraction Emma needed to do her move. She grabbed him by his jacket and quickly turned him, so his back was facing her. Then she kicked him behind the knee, which made him fall on his knees, and made him release his hold on the swords. Emma took one of the swords with her right hand, then grabbed and pulled his hair back with her left hand, before putting the blade against his neck.

"Dead." She murmured darkly into his ear.

"Why do you want to go to another world?" Asked Emma.

Killian tried to stand up, but Emma just pulled on his hair even harder.

"You like it rough uh?" Asked Killian, and Emma knew the bastard was smirking. So she pulled one last time, making him fall on his back before straddling him and pointing her sword at his neck.

"Dead. Again." Said Emma, who was tired and angry at Killian for taking everything as a joke.

"Fine, fine." Said Killian; even though Emma could tell his mind was full of innuendos.

"I want to go to another world, so I can kill the crocodile who took my hand." Said Killian, his eyes darkening slightly.

"A crocodile?"

"Figuratively speaking."

"Figured."

"Now…even though I'm not complaining about our position, I'm afraid I have to…"

And Killian rolled them over, so he was the one on top. "That's better." Said Killian smirking at their new position and the fact that he had taken Emma's sword back.

"Get off." Snarled Emma.

"I'd love to." Whispered Killian in her ear, which made her shudder.

'I have to stop this.' Thought Emma, who knew her reasonable thoughts were starting to fade away.

"Who's Milah?" She blurted, which had the wanted effect, seeing Killian's head snapped up, his jaw clenched and his eyes became black.

"I beg your pardon?" Asked Killian carefully.

"Milah. On the tattoo."

Killian stood up, grabbed the coat lying on the floor and handed it to Emma who had stood up as well.

"Someone from long ago." Said Killian, looking in the horizon. And Emma could tell it was more than that, and knowing what he had told him about the 'crocodile', it wasn't difficult to connect the two.

"This crocodile… he took more than your hand didn't he?"

Killian turned to face her, "Aren't you a perceptive lass."

And in that moment all his games and lies were gone, he was just a broken man desperately trying to find his peace. And she couldn't help thinking of her younger self, when she had realized Neal had abandoned her.

"Killian I'm sorry." Said Emma as she took a few steps towards him.

"I don't need your pity." Spat Killian.

"I'm not…"

But Emma was interrupted by the singing of the crew.

"Oi Captain!" Called one of the men.

"Gaming nights lads!" Answered Killian who was back to his attitude.

The crew cheered and they went towards the quarters. Killian didn't say anything to her; he just led his crew inside one of the quarters.

Emma couldn't believe what had just happen, but at least she could add this to her list of "pirates cannot be trusted".

'I need a drink.' Thought Emma, but she knew she couldn't go back to the bar, and Killian's quarter had been emptied of its rum a long time ago. So she decided to look in other rooms.

She was entering and leaving room after room, when she found a room where a large mahogany desk was placed in its middle. She could see bottles popping out of the mess, 'Jackpot!' She approached the desk so as to take a bottle when she realized that on the desk where maps were sprawled, there was a name scribbled over and over again on parts of these maps: Rumplestiltskin. 'Probably the crocodile's name' thought Emma before getting distracted by what looked like a little box. She opened it and was surprised to find it was a compass. A compass that does not point north, she noticed with a chuckle. 'Does he even have a proper compass?'

Emma left the room with her bottle, from which she was taking a few sips while making her way back to the deck singing a pirate song. _She needed to get out of this pirate ship._

"Drink up me hearties yo ho!" Emma might have been a bit drank, but at least no one was around to hear her.

Well that's what she thought…

"I'm sorry Emma." Said a familiar voice.

Emma was about to turn around and properly face the man when she was hit on the head, making her fell on the floor in a loud noise because of the bottle who crashed down as well.

The last thing Emma heard before her mind became black was a rumbling, "I'll show him how willing I am to fight for what I want."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please feel free to leave me reviews and tell me what you think about it and I apologize for the cliffy... (couldn't help myself sorry...)**

**PS: "Tell me something love, if a woman comes to you and _begs you_ to take her away, is that _theft_?" (Was I the only who just crashed or...?)**


	8. You bet your (sweet) ass I am

**A/N: Um hello... this is embarrassing... can we pretend I didn't leave you for more than a month with a cliffy or... ?**

**Fine fine... I am so sorry for not posting anything, especially after reading lovely reviews and telling you I'd post soon (I know I LIED to you and I am _so so so_ sorry!) but I just had so much stuff to do and my brain decided to have a 'panic attack' (that's what I like to call it) and I couldn't be productive (granted I am never productive but still). **

**Speaking of reviews: THANK YOUUU! You are always nice and just perfect that I felt even worst about not updating, but I am back! (YAY!) I have a new chapter (quite long) and I really really reaaaally hope you'll like it even though Emma and Hook don't have a lot of scenes.**

_(Oh and sorry for any mistakes as usual I do it on my own and English isn't my 1st language)_

**Now enjoyy! Xxx**

* * *

When Emma woke up, the first think that popped in her head was 'kill me now'. She'd rather be dead than feeling this atrocious pain in her skull. She tried to remember what happened but her mind was blank. She was about to sit up when a man spoke up.

"Sorry about that Emma, but that was the only choice I had."

Emma's head snapped up to meet the man's face.

"Neal."

"It's for your own good I promise."

"My own good? Sounds like you abandoning me 10 years ago, for my own good as well."

"You never let me explain."

"Because I don't care anymore!" Yelled Emma exasperated, and yelling wasn't helping her headache.

"I cared 10, 8 even 7 years ago, but not anymore Neal. And…wait a second… where are we?" Asked Emma trying to find clues from the room.

"Rummage Island, far from that pirate." Said Neal smiling proudly.

'If he only knew…' Thought Emma. 'And why Rummage island?! This place is worse than Tortuga!'

"How long was I out?"

"Couple of days… I think I may have hit you a bit stronger than I needed too." Said Neal a bit sheepish.

'No shit.' And Emma was starting to wonder how she had fallen in love with him.

"I need to get back. And where's my coat?"

"No, and if you mean the rascal's coat, I left it on his boat. Don't need any thing from him."

"First: I had won that coat, fair and square. Second: what do you mean 'no'? And third: why did you kidnap me? "

"I didn't kidnap you, I saved you Em'…"

"Don't call me that. I'm not 18 anymore."

"I know, I know. But Emma, I just want you to listen."

"Why? Because it will make you feel better? Because you think I might understand and forgive you?" Asked Emma looking expectantly at Neal.

"I… no I… Emma…"

"Neal, listen to me very carefully. I do not want to hear any of your excuses. What I want is to get back on Kil… Hook's ship, do my part of the deal, and come back home. A home that you are not a part of."

"Fine! I get it! But just please do not go back to his ship. He is a dangerous man, who only cares about his revenge. Once you get him the bean, he will kill you. And do you know why? Because he won't need you anymore, he's only using you Emma."

Emma was speechless. How dare he use words that hit so close to home, how dare he use his mistake against her?! Emma felt her anger boiled as she stood up slowly.

"You are so full of shit." Emma started to rush forward so as to punch him, but her right arm held her back violently. She looked at what had stopped her and that's when she noticed. He had chained her to one of the beams that was supporting the barn, the bastard.

"Why am I…" And then something clicked in Emma's mind, "How do you know about the bean?" Asked Emma suspicious. She knew she hadn't said a word about it, and Killian would have never talked about it to him.

"What bean?" Asked Neal, playing dumb, and Emma realized he was hiding something from her, something important.

"You're a lot of things Neal, but dumb isn't one of them." Said Emma, glaring at him.

"Everybody has heard about the last magical bean, Emma. Some would even pay a huge amount to have this bean."

"Once a thief, always a thief right?" Asked Emma disgusted at Neal's attitude.

"I knew you'd understand. We were quite the team back then…" Said Neal as if he was remembering the old days.

"Yeah, until you abandoned me like an asshole." Spat Emma.

"At the time I honestly thought it would be good for the both of us…"

"Cut the crap. Just let me go."

"I can't do that." Said Neal, shaking his head and backing away from her.

"You can't leave me here! What the hell is wrong with you?!" And Emma couldn't understand what was happening. Nothing made sense.

"I'll come back and release you, once I'm sure he's out of the way." Replied Neal who was looking for something in his satchel.

"What? What does that mean?" Asked Emma confused.

"It means I'm gonna fight for what I want, in order to get what I deserve." Said Neal, who looked elsewhere.

Emma couldn't help but curse Killian. This phrase had Killian written all over it, and because of it she was locked in this barn, while Killian… she didn't even know where or what Killian was doing. Even though the idea of him looking for her, made her feel warm for a few seconds.

"You're willing to kill a man for that bean? What happened to you Neal?"

Because he was not the man she had cared for, his kindness and lightness were gone. Leaving only his worst features.

Neal chose to ignore her as he took out items from his satchel.

"You know you don't have a chance against him, right? He'll kill you as soon as you challenge him. He won't even think about it for a second."

And deep down a small voice asked: 'Would you be sad?' Emma shook her head, unwilling to think about the answer.

"Who said I was going to kill him? I'm not stupid!" Exclaimed Neal as he turned to face her. He was holding a coat… a familiar coat.

"Is that?" Asked Emma who took a step forward, ignoring the tug of the chain.

"Hook's coat? Yes. See after I stole that bean, I'm gonna let the coat behind, while Pinocchio will be spreading the rumor that Hook is going to steal the bean. Then the officers will hear about it and thus wait for Hook to show up. And they'll catch him."

"Of course Pinocchio would be involved…that lying son of a bitch."

"Hook will definitely be hang, thanks to his crimes, and I'll be rich thanks to this tiny magical bean."

Emma tried to grab him, but he was too far. She winced in pain as the cuffs bruised her right wrist. And she couldn't help but remember how Killian had taken care of her left wrist in the same situation, how his breathe had tickled her skin lightly, how… no.

"I won't let you." Said Emma, focusing on Neal.

"You're trapped Emma. Anyway gotta go steal that bean! Being a thief is exhausting don't you think?"

Emma yanked on the chain, hoping it would break so she could rush forward and punch him again and again.

"NEAL!" Yelled Emma, as he waved at her while getting out of the barn and closing the door.

Emma stood there, confused and angry. 'He had never cared… never…'

Emma tugged at the chain, trying to free herself and ignored the pain it was causing her. She had to get out, she had to warn Killian, and she had to teach Neal a lesson. The bastard would not get away. Emma tugged violently this time, and she felt the beam shifting slightly. She smiled and started to use her feet to push the beam. It worked perfectly surprisingly, the beam fell in a loud noise and she just had to tug lightly on the chain for it to untie from the beam. But she hadn't thought about the fact that once the beam would be gone, nothing would be supporting the roof of the barn. And so the roof started to collapse on her.

"Shit."

On the Jolly Roger, a certain captain was making his life's crew a living hell.

"Cap-Captain the crew and I wer- were wondering if the fact that the lass being kidnapped is the reason for such…"

"For such what Smee? Do I look like I care what the crew is thinking?" Said Killian glaring at the poor man.

"Listen up you pathetic whining pirates! I am the captain, and therefore I can do whatever I want, and if your life happens to be collateral damage well too bad! Now the next one who has a problem with it, the plank is available." Yelled Killian, before he pulled out a box and opened it, revealing a compass.

"She's smart and feisty Captain." Said Smee, as if trying to reassure Killian.

"You want to be the first one walking the plank Smee?" Asked Killian darkly.

Smee walked away quickly and resumed his position at the mast.

As soon as the ship was stopped at the docks, Killian closed the compass and put it in his vest.

"During my absence no one is allowed to leave the ship. You can drink all the rum there is, play cards or sing; I don't give a damn as long as none of you step out of the ship. Do I make myself clear?" Asked Killian, showing his hook to intimidate his crew.

"Aye!" Replied the crew.

Killian briefly nodded, before making his way to the docks, with Smee following him.

Killian stopped abruptly and faced Smee.

"Find information about the bean."

"Aye aye captain!" Smee said, before quickly disappearing from Killian's sight.

Killian took out the box and opened it.

"Alright love, where are you?" Killian looked at the compass and started to walk forward when someone ran into him, making him drop the compass.

"OY!" Killian yelled before turning to look at the man lying on the floor. The pirate was about to bend down and grab the compass when he realized he knew the man.

"You!" Killian growled, as he was making his way towards the man, the compass being completely forgotten.

The man on the floor quickly stood up and started running again. Killian cursed aloud before running after him.

The two men were running through the town, knocking people and barrels in their haste. And even though Killian had to admit the bastard was fast, he knew it was only a matter of seconds before catching up with him. The man abruptly turned to the right before starting to climb a wall, however Killian didn't leave him time to get to the top. He used his hook to pull him down, hard. Then Killian held the man down with his right hand around his neck, and his hook next to his face.

"Where is she?" Asked Killian through clenched teeth.

"I… I don't know!" Said the man out of breath.

"I don't like to repeat things, Neal. But I'll make one exception for_ her_. Where is she?" Asked Killian whose anger was boiling.

"She's in a safe place." Said Neal.

Killian scoffed, "Oh really?"

"Yes. She doesn't want you."

"You would know that, wouldn't you?" Asked Killian sarcastically.

"She told me she loved me." Said Neal, which made Killian tightened his hold on Neal's neck.

"She showed me she loved me." Said Neal, smirking evilly.

Killian raised his hook menacingly, as if ready to tear Neal apart with it. Then he lowered it suddenly and his hook planted itself next to Neal's ear, making Neal shiver.

"Take me to her, or next time I won't miss." Replied Killian angrily.

Neal seemed to be considering Killian's words for a second, before nodding slowly. Killian released his grip and pulled Neal up, before kicking him to make him move.

"I don't have all day." Said Killian.

After walking for about 5 minutes, Neal stopped in front of what appeared to be a collapsed barn, where a bunch of people were drinking, singing, panicking or laughing. 'Welcome to Rummage Island'.

Killian looked at Neal expectantly, "Are you wasting my time? Because that would be a terrible mistake to make."

"I… no… she… I left her here…" Said Neal, who didn't seem relaxed.

"Here?"

"She was in the barn!" Exclaimed Neal

"She probably left the barn before it collapsed, she's not stupid." Said Killian dryly.

"She couldn't have left! She was tied! Oh no… this… we went too far… I…" Neal was rumbling, but Killian grabbed him brutally and slammed him in a wall.

"You tied her? You kidnapped her, then you tie her to…" Killian stopped and let go of Neal; he then ran to the ruins and started to call for Emma. Neal took it as his cue to leave, and ran away, with one thought in mind 'It needed to stop. He had to stop.'

Killian didn't notice Neal was gone; he was too busy lifting up rubbles and looking for his blond thief. He didn't find her, but he did find blood. Which was both frightening and a relief: she had managed to get out of there alive, but she was also injured. Killian vaguely looked around him, noticing a child looking at him, and some drunks were passed out, while trying to get his compass out. But when his hand found nothing, he quickly realized that he had never picked up the compass.

"Shit."

Killian began to run to the docks, hoping no one had picked up his beloved tool.

However when he got to the docks, the compass was nowhere to be seen. Killian cussed inwardly as he rubbed his knuckles against his jaw. 'Why so bloody difficult, Swan?!'

Smee, who was out of breath, interrupted his thoughts.

"C-Cap-Captain!"

"What?" Asked Killian, suddenly interested.

"There's a rumor about you stealing the bean, Captain."

Killian suddenly lost interest, "Yeah, well that would be true." Mumbled the pirate, looking around, when he noticed the boy, the same boy who had been looking at him near the collapsed barn, crouched on a roof.

"Oy!" Called Killian, "Come here." Said Killian as he waved.

The boy swiftly made his way down and approached the pirate carefully.

Killian got on one knee so as to be on the same eye-level as the kid.

"What's your name kid?" Asked Killian gently.

"Henry." Said the boy confidently.

"You were at the barn right?"

"Aye." Said the boy solemnly, and Killian couldn't help the grin that formed on his lips.

"Did you see the barn collapsing?"

"Yes."

"Did you see a blond lass getting out of the barn?"

"That I did! She was crawling under all the rubbles and then she got up and brushed herself off while cursing and cussing loudly.

Killian looked at Smee proudly, smiled and said: "That's my girl."

"Do you remember what she said?" Asked Killian.

"She said she would teach him a lesson," Killian frowned, "and that she'll prove him who's the best thief."

"Mmh… she didn't say where she was going?"

"Hmm no. But the last thing she said was 'bloody bean'."

Killian smiled genuinely at the boy before standing up. "Thank you lad."

Killian gave Henry some gold coins, and turned to Smee.

"Smee, where's the bean?" Asked Killian.

"I don't know, I couldn't find out Captain… but I…"

"I do!" Interjected the boy.

"Well seems like the boy might take your place Smee." Said Killian with a smirk.

"Can you show me?"

"Aye Aye!" Said the boy, before running into an unknown direction.

Killian was about to follow him when Smee grabbed his arm.

"Smee." Said Killian dangerously.

"It's a trap Captain."

"What?"

"Someone spread the rumor that you were going to steal the bean, so as to warn guards and soldiers. They're waiting for you Captain."

"Do you know who spread that rumor?"

"A man they called Pinoyo? Pino…"

"Pinocchio?" Asked Killian, as the memory of the conversation between Emma and Neal flooded his brain.

"Aye Captain!"

Killian thought about Emma getting arrested, and he started to run in the direction where the boy had run off.

The boy stopped in front of a house whose third floor was burning.

"This is where the bean is, Captain." Said the Henry.

"Of course it is…" Murmured Killian annoyed.

People were running around the house trying to throw buckets of water to stop the fire, but it was useless. The flames were too high, the warmth too hot; the house would collapse at any moment.

"Is there someone inside?" Asked Killian loudly to no one in particular.

"Someone ran inside, but never came out." Said a man, who was probably the only sober around.

"God damnit Swan." Said Killian before making its way towards the house. But the third floor collapsed making the whole house collapsed.

"Swan!" Yelled Killian as his world stopped.

He continued to move forward unconsciously. He couldn't let her die, he wouldn't be able to live with that, and he had to save her no matter the situation. But he was stopped by Smee's hand on his arm.

"Captain it's too dangerous!"

"I. Don't. Care." Said Killian angrily before yanking his arm away from Smee's hold and stepping forward. But he was once again interrupted.

"I knew you were reckless, but I never thought you were _that_ stupid." Said a familiar voice and Killian's world was turning again.

Killian smiled, looked up and there she was. Emma was sat on a branch of a tree nearby, swinging her legs as if she everything was right in the world. 'Well she's alive' thought Killian, so maybe everything was right in the world.

"You can add that to the list, right after devilishly handsome." Said Killian smirking.

Emma scoffed loudly and climbed down carefully.

Once down, Emma noticed Killian had moved closer and she couldn't help but smile genuinely at him.

"Can't believe you were about to go into a burning house for me."

"I'm a gentleman." Smirked Killian as he grabbed her by the lapels of _his_ coat in order to pull her closer to him and that's when he noticed the bruised on her face and the dry blood on left temple.

Killian frowned, "I can't let you out of my sight for a second," said Killian as he brushed Emma's face with his fingers.

"Pff please! You'd be surprised as to what I was up to on my own. I'd let you know that I am a capable woman." Said Emma stepping away from Killian's touch.

"I'm sure you're more than capable in certain… areas of expertise." Whispered Killian as he stepped closer to Emma.

"You bet your ass I am." Said Emma licking her lips while looking at Killian's.

They were interrupted by Smee's voice.

"Captain, the guards."

Killian's smirk faded and he closed his eyes, "Right…"

"Smee back to the ship! As to you lass, you're coming with me. I am… eager… to know what you were up to. And Henry boy you…"

Killian looked around, "where is he?"

"I don't know Captain, but we should hurry." Said Smee.

Killian nodded briefly and looked at Emma, "Come along Swan," said Killian grinning and Emma grinned back at him.

Emma's fears and trust issues were lost in Killian's blue eyes and his bright smile, but how long 'til they come back stronger than ever?

* * *

******Thank you for reading, I hope you liked and if you'd be so kind: ********reviews ********(always makes me happy and I like to know what you guys thing about the chapters!)**

_**A/N: First of all Henry is not Emma's son. Emma never had a kid with Neal. I just liked the idea of calling him Henry as a reference to the TV Show OUAT. About Neal (and Pinocchio) I am aware they were more evil then on the show and I am sorry if you had any problem with it. But for my story I needed them to be naughty and cunning. Also I'm pretty sure the story is coming to an end really soon so get ready (ready for what you may ask, I don't know shall I answer back).**_


	9. Do you even own a real compass?

They were making their way back to the ship. Killian was leading the small group, completely lost in his thoughts of how Emma's safety had completely changed his priorities. He couldn't understand how his revenge had just disappeared from his mind as soon as he had realized Emma was gone, and even though he should be mad at her, every time he turned to look at her he couldn't help the grin on his face as she grinned at him and the relief he felt when he saw she here, safe. While Killian was trying to wrap his mind around all of this, Emma and Smee were following him and were talking quietly so as not to be heard by Killian. Smee was telling her about the Captain's reaction and attitude after he had noticed her kidnapping.

"Ya should have seen him Miss! Doing all the work the crew would normally do because he thought he would be doing it faster!" Smee whispered while trying not to laugh at the memory.

"Really? He thought he could do everything on his own?" Asked Emma smiling at Killian's back.

Smee was about to add something when Killian abruptly turned, an eyebrow raised and a suspicious look in his eyes.

"What are you two blabbing about?" Asked Killian.

"Nothin'!" Replied Smee quickly, too quickly.

Killian's eyes focused on Smee.

"We were just talking about your charming attitude." Replied Emma in a shrug.

"I'm always charming." Replied Killian, which made Emma raise an eyebrow.

"Exactly Captain!" Said Smee, trying to get back on his captain good side.

"Smee, tell the crew they have the night off." Said Killian in his Captain voice, and Emma couldn't help imagining him using this voice in a completely different situation and… 'wooow! Where did that came from?!'

Emma shook her head and blinked rapidly a few times. Then she focused on Killian and realized the bastard was smirking.

"Shut up." Emma said while moving past him and his handsome smug face.

"Didn't say anything." Said Killian, his smirk getting bigger.

"You were about to." Replied Emma.

"You know me so well, love."

Killian followed Emma, smiling to himself 'She will give in'.

They were finally on the ship and Emma noticed the quietness right away. It reminded her of the first time she went on his ship, to teach him a lesson. She lightly laughed at the memory, earning a quizzical look from Killian who was watching her from his position against the mast.

"Come here." Said Killian gently.

"Why?" Asked Emma, even though she was making her way towards him.

"Because I said so." Replied Killian as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

"In that case…" Emma stopped and smirked at him.

"Always so stubborn Swan…" Said Killian more to himself before adding: "It's for your own good I promise."

Emma froze; her smirk and happiness disappeared from her face quickly. Memories of Neal came crashing in her mind, making her remember that she couldn't trust anyone even Killian. She needed to get off his ship and she needed him to leave her life.

'Why is he acting this way? What does he want? I… the bean! No… he doesn't know I have the bean… maybe he still wants me to steal the bean… a deal's a deal after all… but she couldn't stay near him any longer. He was changing everything, and she couldn't allow him to do that.'

"Swan!" Yelled Killian, who was suddenly standing right in front of her. He looked concerned, but everything can be faked thought Emma.

"I…" Emma swallowed, "I want to go home."

Killian seemed disappointed for a few seconds before putting on a neutral face.

"I'll get you home, trust me. Now if the lady can follow me…" Killian was looking intensely at Emma, offering his hand.

'Just take the hand and at the next stop you run away' Emma told herself.

But Emma couldn't bring herself to take his hand so she just moved past him and went for his cabin. She didn't see the way Killian's hand closed and the way he nodded sadly to himself.

Killian followed her to his cabin. Once they were both in the room, Emma raised an eyebrow.

"I am not sleeping with you." Said Emma as her walls strengthen.

Killian scoffed at her words, before rummaging in a closet.

"Your loss, love. But um…" Killian stopped as he grabbed a bottle, looked at it, frowned and put it back; "I just wanted to get a better look at your bruises."

"Oh no that's fine." Emma quickly said. The memory of him taking care of her hand was too much to handle and she really didn't need another moment like this.

"Emma… a barn collapsed on you and you went into a house on fire. So yes, I am going to attend to your wounds and there is nothing you can do about that. So just sit, take off the coat and be good, would ya love?" Said Killian, looking satisfied at the objects he held in his hand or were hanging off his hook.

"I can take care of myself, I'm a capable woman." Said Emma while crossing her arms, but the effect was lost as she slightly hissed in pain.

Killian looked at her suspiciously before saying: "But like I said before, I am a gentleman. And I am very much interested in your adventures." Said Killian standing in front of her.

Emma seemed to hesitate for a while, before making up her mind.

"Fine."

Killian grabbed a chair and moved it closer to the bed. He sat on it and put his items next to him.

Emma sighed before slowly taking off the coat, wincing at the way the sleeves brushed her burnt skin. She may have left the burning house with the coat on, but she had entered the house with only the shirt he had given her and the sleeves had burned, burning her skin as well.

Once the coat was off, Emma realized that the shirt wasn't even a shirt anymore. Not only the sleeves had burned but the bottom of the shirt as well, leaving her stomach bare and badly bruised. She sat on the bed with her arms crossed over her bare stomach. Killian was looking at her arms, with a painful expression on his usually handsome face. '_Average_ face!', thought Emma.

"What happened to you?" Asked Killian in a soft voice, while carefully taking her right arm with his hook.

"A barn collapsed on me and I went into a burning house, remember?" Said Emma a lot harsher than she intended to.

"Emma…" Whispered Killian as he examined her arms carefully. His gaze shifted to her eyes and Emma's anger and guard faded as she lost herself in his eyes. She saw his stare dropped to her lips and she thought he was going to kiss her; she wanted him to kiss her. He liked his lips and turned his head away from her. Emma was disappointed even though she knew she shouldn't feel like that, she should be pushing him away not create sexual tension.

Killian picked a bottle, opened it with his mouth, spat the cork away and brought her right arm –that he hadn't let go- close to him. He then poured the cold liquid on her burn, his gaze focused on the task while Emma was looking at him and noticing how he was softly biting his bottom lip and how his tongue would slightly poke out due to his concentration. Once Killian was done he looked at her arm and moved it a bit, before letting it rest on her thigh. Then he picked up her left arm with his hook, took another bottle with his hand and poured once again water on her wound.

"Emma."

Emma looked at Killian and realized she must have space out for a moment, because Killian was looking intently at her, his right hand was on her thigh and his thumb was making circles on her thigh. She looked at his thumb and Killian abruptly stopped and took off his hand.

"Sorry." Said Killian as he looked at the floor, and Emma was confused at his attitude. Where was his cocky attitude? His smirk and innuendos?

Suddenly Killian stood up; he looked at the door and spoke without making eye contact.

"You need to take off your shirt and pour water on your burns. I…will be, I…I yeah." Killian strode to the door, opened it and closed it behind him. Emma just stared at the closed door, confused as hell at what had just happened.

'Emma focus! Don't let Killian trick you. You need to take care of yourself and leave as soon as possible. Do not let yourself be fooled by him. Do not…' Her thoughts were interrupted as the door was violently opened. An odd force made her stand up as her eyes found frightened scary blue eyes.

"Oh Emma…" Whispered Killian as he closed the door, made its way to Emma before bringing his right hand to the back of her neck. He then softly smiled at Emma before kissing her. Emma was too shock to try and stop him, the only thing making her react was the realization that his kiss wasn't soft. It was passionate as if he was afraid she was going to disappear or as if they had been apart and they were finally reunited.

Emma brought her hands and roamed them over his back, ignoring the pain of her burned forearm. She pulled him close and he hummed happily as his fingers rubbed lovingly her cheek. But Emma couldn't do 'lovingly and happily', so she let herself fell on the bed, bringing him on top of her. And she noticed he hadn't crushed her, he was careful with her wounds. He then rolled them over so she was on top of him, and brought his mouth to her neck. He kissed and sucked her skin and Emma closed her eyes for a while. It was all too much, she felt too good in his arms and a little voice in her head kept telling her that 'maybe it felt too good because it was too good to be true'.

"Emma, Emma." Said Killian softly, making her open her eyes and look at him.

"Don't go anywhere." He said, and Emma knew he was talking about her leaving his ship, and she couldn't say 'ok', she couldn't trust him even though his eyes were begging her to trust him.

"I'm not going anywhere Emma, I promise."

Emma didn't like it, she didn't want to talk about her feelings, and so she kissed him hard to shut him up. Her hands began to travel down his chest and found his belt; she undid it and started to sneak one hand beneath his trouser, when the door burst open.

They both stopped and looked at who had just interrupted them and they were faced with a red-faced and breathless Smee. He didn't seem shocked or embarrassed by what he had clearly interrupted. Killian rolled her softly and sat on the bed, blocking Smee's view of her.

"What?" Spat Killian, clearly angry at the interruption.

"The soldiers, Captain. They're attacking us." And as if on cue, shouts were heard from the deck above.

Killian stood up, buckled his belt, grabbed his sword and stopped. He looked at Emma, who had sat.

"Don't go." Said Killian.

"I won't." Replied Emma, and that was probably the biggest lie she had ever told him.

"Emma, I mean it."

"Your crew needs you, I'll be fine."

Killian walked up to her, kissed her desperately and said, while looking into her eyes: "It's not over."

Emma just nodded, she knew her voice and her eyes would betray her if she tried to speak. Then Killian quickly left the cabin, closing the door behind him.

Emma listened to the shouts and noises before standing up. She went to his drawers, picked a random shirt, took off the one she was wearing and that was in shreds. She put the new one on and looked for a piece of paper and something to write on. After finding the items she began to write, she was not going to go without saying goodbye. Once the letter wrote; she sneakily made her way through the window she had crashed when she had wanted to escape. She jumped in the water and the impact made her wince a bit, but she pushed the pain aside and made her way to the shore where she hauled herself onto the docks. She looked at the Jolly Roger and was glad that no one seemed to have noticed her, and then she spotted a ship that was boarding. She made her way to it and learned, thanks to her assets, that the ship was headed to Tortuga. 'Bingo!' Thought Emma as she climbed aboard as if she owned the ship.

After a good hour of fighting, Captain Hook and his crew had managed to defeat the soldiers and were sailing away from the island. The crew was loudly cheering and celebrating while Killian quickly made his way to his cabin. He opened the door and quickly realized Emma was gone. He knew she would leave him when he left her earlier, but he had hoped that something would make her stay, that he would make her stay. He sighed and grabbed his coat, when he lifted it a piece of paper fell. He put the coat back on the bed, grabbed the paper and started to read it.

_Kil- __Hook,_

_As you've probably noticed I left your ship, if I'm lucky enough I should have a good head start so don't bother looking for me. As to the deal we had, you might want to check the coat's pockets; I may have a couple of surprises for you. _

_I hope you'll be able to skin your crocodile or drink yourself to death or just do what pirates do._

_Emma Swan_

_Ps: I'm keeping the coins and your boot as my reward for your bean._

_Oh and do you even own a real compass? _

Killian couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips as he held in his hand the bean and the compass he thought he had lost.

Killian put the bean in a drawer and opened the box containing the compass. The needle shifted a bit before indicating north, which was also the opposite direction of the bean. Killian smirked.

He then made his way to the deck and called out Smee.

"Smee!"

"Yes Captain?"

"We're going hunting." Said Killian as he stepped behind the steering wheel.

"For the bean?" Asked Smee confused.

"A woman." Said Killian as he looked at the compass before spinning the wheel with a Cheshire grin on his face. 'If you only knew the irony Emma of you giving me the only tool that could allow me to found you.'


End file.
